1. Field
The disclosure relates to a steering angle sensor for determining the absolute angular position of the steering wheel of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an absolute steering angle sensor that functions when the steering angle sensor is in a stand-by or powered-down mode.
2. Description of Related Art
The steering angle or the steering angle deflection in motor vehicles is, for example, required in driving dynamics control systems. Such a driving dynamics control system receives other measuring data in addition to the aforementioned steering angle values, e.g., the rotational speed of the wheels or the turning of the motor vehicle about its vertical axis. In this case, the absolute steering angle deflection as well as the steering speed are required for evaluating these values by the driving dynamics control system together with the other measured data, with the data subsequently being used for controlling actuators, e.g., the brakes and/or the engine management system.